Dawn Pop's the Question
by Gilly Bean2
Summary: Summer between S5 and S6, Spike is taking care of Dawn. Fluffy. Incomplete
1. The Question

Disclaimer: I own none, Joss owns all. God, I am a pathetic girl, arn't I?  
  
  
  
Dawn's Dating  
  
  
  
  
Spike sat on the couch in the living room, flipping through channels, aimlessly trying to find something to watch. This invention was one of his favorites. He was waiting on Dawn to get home from a friends place. Studying was the word, but he had a feeling that wasn't what was actually going on. His lil bit had been getting older, and not only was she noticing boys, but they were noticing her as well. Bloody sods were calling at all hours of the day, and some hours of the night now. Finally, around 10:30, the magical hour of curfew was upon her, and the door opened just on time. Turning from the mindless show, Spike smiled at Dawn. She was getting older and prettier, and reminding him of his slayer.   
  
"Hi Spike, anything good on?" she asked as she came into the room, dropping her books in a sloppy pile near the door.   
  
"No, there isn't, but it wouldn't matter, because you have school in the morning, and should be in bed soon." He tried to make sure that the desicions he made would make both Joyce and Buffy proud. He knew he had to make certain Dawn turned out to be a good person. She turned to him with those big eyes of hers, and started to pout.   
  
"But Spiiiiiike, I studied all night. I need a break!"   
  
"And you'll get one, in bed, while you sleep." He was used to those eyes of hers, and knew that if he could just look away, he would win this battle. Dawn must have sensed it as well, because she stopped pouting and smiled up at him.  
  
"I met a boy today. A cute one." She smiled up at him. "He asked me out, too!"  
  
Spike just about choked on his mug of blood, then started coughing, and blinked as he looked at her.   
  
"Can I go?" She smiled big as she asked.  
  
"No!" Dawn pouted again. "You are to young yet, nibblet."  
  
"When can I start dating then?" Dawn asked him.  
  
"When I'm dead." Spike replied as he started flipping through the channels again.  
  
"But... you're immortal!" Dawn pouted again, but had a feeling he was only joking.  
  
"Exactly!" Spike found an episode of the Jerry Springer show, and laughed as a woman threw a chair at Jerry. Dawn, however, wasn't amused.  
  
"Spike, I'm almost 16. Why can't I go out with him?"  
  
Sighing, Spike ran his hands over his face, and he turned to look at her.   
"All right, bring the sod...er.. bring him over, and I'll meet him. You can go out, in a group, but no alone time, alright?" Dawn squealed and bounced off up the stairs.   
  
Another crisis had been averted in the Summers home. 


	2. The Call

Dawn came running in at 8 the following night. Spike calmly looked up from his book, and smiled at her. Flouncing down beside Spike, Dawn laid her head in his lap, and smiled up at him. Groaning, Spike looked down at her.  
  
"Alright, spill it, bit. What's the deal?" He watched her smile. That smile was meant to be all innocent but Spike knew better. Groaning again, he steeled himself for the worst.  
  
"Ken asked me out today. He wants to take me to the movies." She beamed up at him.  
  
"Nope, not happening, not in this lifetime, bit." He calmly went back to reading his book. Sitting up, Dawn frowned at him.  
  
"You said I could though."  
  
"No, bit, I said to bring the sod over, and then I would think about it. In a group. Going to the movies is out. Pick a nice place like the school playground, during the day, and I'll think about it."  
  
Pouting, Dawn walked up the stairs. A moment later, loud teeny bopper music was blaring from her stereo.   
  
When the phone rang about 20 minutes later, Spike answered it, realizing that Dawn's stereo would make it unhearable for her.   
  
"'Ello?" he said into the reciever. An akward silence followed for a moment, then a squeaky voice filled the line.  
  
"I-is Dawn home?"   
  
"That depends on whose calling, now, doesn't it?" There it was again, the akward silence.   
  
"On what?"  
  
"Well, on who this is, of course." Spike knew he was smirking, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"This is Ken Stevens. I know Dawn from school."  
  
Scowling briefly, Spike rolled his eyes. "I'll get lil bit, hold on."  
  
  
Walking up the stairs, a scowl on his face the whole time, he let himself into Dawn's room. She glared at him, then went back to reading her magazine. He walked over and turned the music down.  
  
"Hey, I was listening to that!"  
  
"More like killing your ears, bit. Sides, you've got a call." He dropped phone on the bed near her, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
Well, at least that cheered her up. 


	3. The Pleading

3  
  
Dawn came running down the stairs with all the grace of a herd of buffulo. Spike grimaced at the sound, and looked up as she stood in front of him.   
  
"Ok, Spike, he asked me out again. I NEED to go! It's a dance, and there will be tons of people, and even adults, so it's cool, right? I can go?" Dawn's voice was coming at a quick speed, and Spike had to sit still for a moment to comprehend that he had heard her correctly.  
  
Spike watched her for a moment as his protective side surfaced. She was HIS lil bit, damnit, not some guy... no, some boy, named Ken. Finally, he sighed and looked up at her.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
Hiding a squeal of joy, Dawn replied, "It's next friday, after the football game."  
  
"How late?" Dawn paused. She knew he wasn't asking for when it got over, but rather, what time she would be home. Hoping to sound nice and responsible, she answered with, "11pm"  
  
He shook his head. "10pm. Not a minute later. You guys can come here, you and some friends, and watch flicks afterwards, but home by 10."  
  
Dawn jumped up and down, her long hair flouncing around her.  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
Grumbling, Spike just nodded. "AND... you bring him here to meet me a few times before hand. Hey, that friend of Angel's... the one that listens to them singing. Maybe I can have him come out. Ken sings, doesn't he?"   
  
Spike observed the look of sheer and utter terror on her face, and held back his laugh.  
  
"You can't being a demon here! Wh-what would he think?" Dawn started pacing, rambling on to herself. "I mean, sure, evil undead, but demon? No way, he would never want to see me again. He'll tell everyone at achool. They'll laugh at me."   
  
Turning back to Spike, she pleaded with him,"How can you sentance me to such humiliation!?!?!?"   
  
Finally, he couldn't take it aanymore, and started laughing, his deep voice filling the air. "Dawnie... Bit... I'm not going to have Lorne over. Or that nancyboy. Just bring him over after school soon, and you'll be fine.  
  
Dawn glared at him, and started to stomp off, but then ran back, and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you, Spike!" She took off up the stairs again, and her radio was turned back up quickly.  
  
Boy, one of these days, he was going to have to take up drinking agian. Teenagers! 


	4. The Herd

4  
  
Dawn came flying in the front door, a bag flung over her shoulder. Barely slowing down, she kicked her shoes off, and ran up the stairs. Spike stared at Hurricane Dawn, and tried to hold in a chuckle.  
  
He went back to reading the newspaper he had delivered every morning. Not a year ago, he wouldn't have been able to tell you any current, and most old, news events. He just had never been interested in them. Now, however, he kept up, so he could help Dawn with her homework.  
  
Dawn had been giddy the last few days, hardly getting mad at him at all. She had even brought the wanker... boy, over. Spike had to admit that for a boy, he wasn't so bad.  
  
At least he had the decency not to openly ogle Dawn in front of him. The doorbell rang, and Spike called Dawn down. It was still daylight, and it wouldn't do to have him turn to dust from talking to whatever silly bint was at the door this time.  
  
Dawn's friends had practically been living there, coming over right after school, and not leaving till it was time for bed. Dawn came flying back down the steps, and answered the door.  
  
In walked 4 gabbing teenage girls. Loud, gossipy creatures, that's what female teenagers were. Dawn led them back to the kitchen, where they proceeded to try and eat him out of house and home. Ok, so maybe that wasn't possible, but the grocery bills those girls could rack up in a week astonished him.  
  
He also had a silly feeling that a couple of them thought he was cute. Now, he wasn't one to disagree, what with his manly good looks and all, but with them being kids, it drove him nuts.  
  
They had taken to shutting up and giggling whenever he walked in, with two of them making mooneyes at him. Enough to make him sick, it was. Dawn and her herd finally made their way upstairs, complete with half the kitchen.  
  
Spike just rolled his eyes. The things he would do for love. He had never planned on dealing with these creatures on a daily basis. The bit was one thing, but add in 4 more, and they went nuts.  
  
Upstairs, Dawn pulled out the new black jeans she had bought. They were waist less, and rode very low on her hips. The shirt she had grabbed to match it was a bright turquoise tank top. The top came to just above her belly button.  
  
"That will look so cool, Dawn... But, what about Spike? He is SOOOO not going to let you out of the house wearing that," Janice told her.  
  
Dawn giggled, and pulled a long sleeved button down shirt out of the closet. She put the whole outfit on, wearing the button down over it. It covered the waist, and if she left the top 4 buttons undone, it showed the tank top.  
  
"See? Got it covered. Ken's gonna be mine, just wait and see."  
  
Downstairs, Spike flipped on Jerry, and let his own teenage worries drift away. He was so glad he could trust Dawn not to lie to him, like these teens had done to their mothers. 


	5. The Pickup

Chapter 5  
  
Spike hollered up at Dawn. That bloody boy band crap they had blaring was going to drive him to sun bathe at this rate. He tossed down the magazine he had been listening to, and started to pace the living room. All her little girly friends were up there right now, helping her get ready and what not.  
  
He did not understand what all the fuss was about over a weenie like the bloke she had picked, but who was he to talk. Wasn't as if his taste in women was very commendable. He was deep in thought when a loud shriek came from the upper portion of the house. Them bloody girls and their bloody laughing. He thought to himself how wonderful the peace and quiet of the crypt had been. Spike glanced at the clock, and saw that it was almost time for the nancy boy to show up.  
  
Upstairs, Julie was messing with Dawn's long hair, brushing it smooth before putting the hot rollers on just the ends. They wanted it to float around her shoulders like a cloud. They had all decided that minimal make- up would be best. She had on a hint of blush just a shade darker then her own skin, some mascara in clear to make her lashes shiny, and a lightly tinted lip gloss. She carried the gloss in her pocket, hoping she would need to reapply before coming home.  
  
She had on her new black jeans and the tank top, and over it, the black button down shirt, unbuttoned enough to show the color underneath it. Janice was busy sifting through a box of Buffy's old perfumes to find one perfect for Dawn, and Trish was busy trying to decide on the perfect pair of shoes. She had two pairs set aside, and they all looked them over with a critical eye.  
  
Once the maddeningly hyperactive gaggle of girls picked a shoe, they set about spraying her hair down on more time before removing the rollers. Once removed, they descended upon her hair like a flight of locusts, eagerly grabbing and pulling, twisting and turning. Once they moved, the mirror in front of Dawn reflected a beautiful young girl with soft brown hair, and pretty eyes. She smiled, and squealed loudly.  
  
As the girls were upstairs hopping about, Spike was trying his hardest to concentrate on the show in front of him. He was a mass of nerves, and could not figure out why. He convinced himself that it was not the date; it was just the annoying pitter-patter of tiny feet over head.  
  
Finally, the doorbell rang, and Dawn came flying down the steps, a herd of delicate elephants tromping down behind her. She came to a halt at the door, patted her hair into place, took a deep breath, and finally opened the door to see.  
  
"Angel, what are YOU doing here? Where's Ken, you didn't eat- see him, did you?" Dawn stopped herself from asking if Angel had eaten him, but barely.  
  
"I came for the big night. Heard it was your first date. Thought I'd take pictures and such." Dawn's eyes grew large as a look of pure mortification over came her features.  
  
Uh oh, Spike thought. Trouble in the Summers house. Thanks a bloody lot, Nancy Boy. He glared at Angel and went back to his show. Just as Dawn was about to start crying at the prospect of having the date treated like a prom, Ken walked to the door, and peeked around Angel's large frame.  
  
"Hey, Dawn. you ready?" Dawn nodded excitedly, and hurried out the door before Angel could do any damage.  
  
"Dawn, 10 pm, no later" Spike hollered after her. The girls followed them out, and Janice drove behind Ken and Dawn in her mother's car. They would all be descending on them again, and Spike planned to be well fortified come 10 pm. No way was he going to let that horde get the better of him, no siree. 


End file.
